confused
by DominicanGrl24
Summary: neji feels confused about his feelings for the first time and discover something new along the way
1. Chapter 1

1

CONFUSED

She was beautiful, charming, and a talented kunoichi. She didn't give a damm about boys, she only cared about becoming one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. With one smile she was able to keep all eyes on her.

He was cold and mean, but strong. He was able to scare anyone with his glare of death. He had no emotions, never thought about girls, and didn't really care about anything in life. What he didn't know was that one girl could change all of that, his emotions.

It all started on that first day of training with there new team. Leader: Guy-sensei, Teamates: Tenten, Neji, and Lee. As they all gathered in the middle of the training ground Guy told everyone to tell everyone about themselves. As Neji went up to talk about himself, the only thing Tenten was able to do was stare at him. She couldn't blink it was like cupids arrow just hit her. What really caught her eye were his white pearl eyes, they just glistened blue while he stared at the sky.

When they finished talking they started to train. Guy said" First up Tenten and Neji". Neji could only say "iM NOT FIGHTIN A GIRL!" Tenten shocked through a kunei and threw it a inch away from his ear, and said "Next time i won't miss". All Neji could do was stare at her as his jaw dropped in amazement.

An hour later they were still sparring and were breathing uncontrollably. Guy told them that was enough for now and to go home. Neji couldn't believe that a girl like her could be such a challenge for him especially since he was part of the Hyuuga prodigy. As they were walking home Neji was thinking about one thing. Yeah you guessed it Tenten. He was just amazed by her talent and strength with her weaponry skills. He had never seen anything like it.

TENTEN'S HOUSE:

Tenten walked in sweating a lot nd took a shower right away. While getting dressed Tenten was thinking about someone and that was Neji. She loved his eyes they were irresistible. She loved the way he was always ignoring Guy and especially loved his muscles. She had to think about it over and over and try denying that she could like him. But as that thought came to her mind a little blush crept on her face and she felt it and from that moment on she knew that she really liked him. The only problem was that she knew that he didn't like her back. And with that her smile went to a frown and she sadly went to sleep.

NEJI'S ROOM:

Neji was on his bed staring at the ceiling when Hinata came in and asked him how was training. Neji just told her how amazing Tenten was. Hinata started to laugh and smile at the same time. Neji just looked at her confused. He said " Hinata is there something wrong?" Hinata just replied " No Neji its just that i think you have your first crush!" Neji was surprised at the words he heard come out of her mouth. Neji just said " Yea your really funny Hinata you know that" . Hinata quickly ran out the room and slammed the door. Neji thought about it for a couple of minutes and said"Nah i don't like her its not like she special to me anyway, is she?" And from that Neji fell a sleep confused with his feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

1_**A Beautiful Sight**_

**The next day as usual everyone met at the training grounds. But somehow Neji felt that today was going to be different. As Tenten, Lee, and Neji met up at the training grounds Guy sensei approached them and gave them one of his gay "Hi" and struck a pose. And as usual Neji would just ignored him which by the way Tenten loved. **

**Guy said todays training was different. Tenten replied" In what way?" . Guy said" Well today my youthful kids we will work on our strength by swimming". Lee was so happy as usual with Guy's training methods and Tenten was very excited because she loved to swim but there was only one problem Neji didn't.**

**As they approached the river Guy had told them to go in the water. So Lee went in with his boxers, and when Neji took off his shorts and shirt Tenten couldn't help but stare at his 6 pack. Thank god Neji didnt notice and jumped in the pool. "Come on Tenten the water is great" said Lee. So Tenten took off her tanktop, and shorts and stood there. Neji couldn't take his eyes off her body, because it was perfect, she had so many curves in the right places, she was fit had a 6 pack and when she let her hair down it was a beautiful sight for him. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks while she jumped in.**

**The Guy came in as well. He told Neji to pair up with Tenten and he would be with Lee. Neji had carry Tenten in his arms and lift her up repeatedly. Neji had to admit he was glad cause he thought she was really hot. When he carried her he felt her soft skin and her legs were slender and they glistened in the sun. As there day ended and got out of the water, they put their clothes on and as you must know both Tenten and Neji have long hair, and need to brush it out.**

**They didnt notice but they reached for the brush at the same time and their hands gently placed eachothers hands on top of eachother. When they noticed they quickly jerked away from eachother and for a moment they looked into eachothers eyes. Neji was jaw dropped and stuttering. "Y-Y-You can u-u-use it first" Neji said. "U-Um T-thanks". As soon as she finished packed up and said her goodbyes to her teamates. Neji could only stare at her walking and finally noticing that she isnt just a girl, she was a special girl. He came to his choice and said" TenTen is special to me, really special and i'll do anything to protect her to keep here with me by my side". And while no one notice he smiled and showed affection for the first time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Protector

It was a beautiful morning and the birds were singing. Team Guy was in the Hokage's office being assigned a mission. "Okay Team Guy you must go to the Land of Stone and retrieve an ancient scroll" Lady Tsunade commanded them. " Tsunade what is so important about this scroll?" Neji asked. "Well, this scroll holds a secret about Orochimaru and his forbidden jutsu." Seriously!, no way!, we need to retrieve it as soon as possible" Tenten said.

On their way to the Land of Stone they took a pit stop and had a picnic. While Neji was eating Tenten was lying down resting with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but stare at her peaceful face. He smiled and Lee noticed. "Is that Neji Hyuuga smiling?!". Tenten stirred awake at that comment, she replied" Really, and i missed it?!". Well you should have noticed cause he was smiling at you while you had your eyes closed. Tenten just stared at him and he tried not to blush but it was useless his cheeks turned a fainted pink. Tenten smiled and deep inside Neji he was smiling too.

As they continued there mission , they had reached their destination and had retrieved the scroll, but a clan of ninjas had attacked them. Tenten, Neji,and Lee readied themselves to attack. Tenten took out her weapon scroll and slid her finger across sending it up in the air, causing it to send out thousands of weapons at the enemies. They died and Neji gave a small smirk, but more came out Neji grinned because they were in his field of Divination. He readied his stance and yelled out" Trigram 360 64 Palms!!". On every enemy he hit them 64 times in there chakra points sending them to die. Tenten was amazed, something didn't feel right. Neji activated his Byukugan and felt menace he looked everywhere but didnt sense any human presence. If it was above the ground it had to underground! and at that moment 12 more enemies popped up. Each took 4 Lee killing them with his Taijitusu, Neji with his Jyuuken but Tenten had more coming at her one of them came at her with a sword but Neji jumped through causing the sword to stab him on his side. Tenten defeated the rest and ran to Neji's side who was bleeding heavily. She ripped off a piece of her clothing and tied it on him to stop the bleeding.

As they made their way to Konoha hospital they took Neji in and gave the scroll to Tsunade. The next morning Tenten came in to see Neji who was awake. "Neji..." Tenten said softly. "Hn, oh hi Tenten" Neji said in a raspy voice. Tenten was at the verge of tears when she saw him. "Your such an idiot you know!" Tenten yelled. Neji's eyes widened. "But a great idiot!" She said with a smile on her face and looked at him sweetly. Neji smirked.

Without notice Tenten gently kissed him on the cheek. "My protector" She said proudly. And Neji blushed and he smiled. She laughed and Neji said "Well I'll always be your protector ok." And she bit her lip smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

How Will I Know

One morning as usual Tenten, and Neji were sparring. And as usual Neji would defeat her. As Neji was going to leave Tenten asked him if he could ask him if Hinata would like to come over her house for a sleepover.

"Do I have to?" Neji replied

"Pretty please!!" Tenten pleaded

"No!" Neji yelled

"Please", as she stepped closer to him.

As they kept yelling at each other and at the same time stepping closer by the time they noticed where they were, they were inches away and looking in each others eyes intensely. They blushed a crimson red color and backed away. "Ummm f-fine i-ill tell her". She gave a smile and said "Thanks". As soon as he left she sighed what she didn't know was Neji was really behind a tree starring at her. She sat by the river bank and looked out into the horizon. She had so many thought in her mind she started to sing and her voice was beautiful, it was like angels coming down from heaven.

I know there is something that I'm feeling

But I can't quite put it into words

It's got me hopin hopin that you feelin it too

Cause for me it's a first

Does anyone truly understand what real love is about

Don't say I'm too young to know what's real

My heart skips a beat

I can hardly breathe

Every time that he comes near

It's so amazing almost crazy how

I'm thinkin bout you lately

Tell me how in the world did it come to this

It took me by surprise

When you opened my eyes

To hopefully show me what love is

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love

Somebody tell me

Will I ever know

Somebody tell me

Will I ever know

If it aint love

Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call

And if it aint love

Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls

And if it aint love

Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls

And if this isn't love

Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all

It's so amazing almost crazy how

I'm thinkin bout you baby

Still I don't really know if this is real

I want you so much more

But I'm unsure if this is true love

That I feel

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)

I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love

How will I know (yeah)

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)

I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you

How will I know I'm in love

As Neji stood there behind the tree shocked by the sound of her voice and the words of the song he felt his heart beating faster, and with that he left with a smirk on his face.


	5. sleepovers and secrets

Options

Disable

Get Free Shots

**selena516**

Home Post Friends Page You are viewing your journal  
View Recent Comments Manage Entries Invite FriendsExplore LJ: Life Entertainment Music Culture News & Politics Technology  
Interest Region Site & User FAQ Email IM Info

Recent EntriesArchiveFriendsUser InfoMemories

selena516

Previous 1 Next 1

nejiten

May. 29th, 2008 at 8:23 PM

_**Sleepovers and Secrets**_

** It was dark, humid night but the sun still was able to be seen from a far distance. Tonight was Tenten sleepover and she had invited Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. She had the whole thing planned out. First dance,dance revolution, second Truth or Dare. and last movies. The first to come was Sakura. "HEY TENTEN!! OMG I CAN'T WAIT". "I know I already know what we are going to do." Next Ino and Temari came with Hinata alongside of them. They all jumped on Tenten hugging her to death. "Weapon Girl can't breathe let go". "Sorry!" they said at once. Giggle "Hey come on I have Dance, Dance Revolutionset up for us". "Im gunna beat your sorry butt at this game" said Sakura to Ino."In a million years Forehead Girl", said Ino, "or in a few minutes", said Sakura. Ino just stayed with her mouth opened nd walked away fast.  
After playing Dance Dance Revolution and Tenten being the champ, they all sat down and started playing truth or dare. First Tenten went."Hinata truth or dare". "U-UMM i choose truth", Hinata said softly. "Hmmm ohh i got it out of your whole team who would you rather go out with.?". Now Hinata was blushing so hard she looked like a tomato. "U-umm i dont know maybe Kiba?!". "What Really OMG?!" they said all at once. Now it was Hinata's turn"Ok Sakura truth or dare?". "Truth","who are going out with?". "Me?, no one at the moment". "Okay Temari truth or dare?". "Truth"."do you like Shikamaru since you are always hanging around with him?" said Sakura. "Me going out with Shikamaru your joking right. Look I like Shikamaru and all but he just hasn't asked me out yet and I don't think he will", Temari said with a sad smile." Aww don't worry your a very attractive girl and he will definitly ask you out." Tenten said."Thanks", Temari said."Hmmm Tenten truth or dare?". "I choose truth". "Okay do you like Neji Hyuuga?". "What makes you think that?". "Well lets see the way you look at him, every time you come out of trainig he is all you talk about, shall I keep going", Temari said. "Fine you caught me, maybe I do like him its just i don't know I feel safe around him and I know that Ican get better with him, and his eyes are gorgeous and his body as well.He is everything a girl dreamed for, its fun to see him make fun of Guy-sensei and give him cold looks.Giggle". "AWWW!" they said at once. "Shut up you guys", Tenten yelled at them. "Its just that our Tenten in all the years has her first crush!", Sakura said. "Yea Yea but i doubt he likes me he never really even looks at me".  
"Hey don't worry he may surprise you its the Hyuuga were talking about he's not an expert at girls you know." Ino replied. "She's rightGiggle"Hinata said. "Whatever now where were we, Ino truth or dare?". "Dare". "Hmm I dare you to go to Shino tomorrow and kiss him", Tenten replied with a smirk on her face. "Wut?! Where!?", Ino yelled. "On the lips!!", Tenten said in her face. "Ugh fine but Im gunna get you for this you know.", said Ino disgusted. "Yea you will, next you know your the one on the ground with a kunai against your throat.", Tenten and everyone else laughed. "H-hey lets watch a movie, wut about The Mist", Hinata replied. "Yea we should, okay" said Ino. As they all sat down with popcorn and saw the movie they all fell asleep against eachother.**

Mood: cheerful

Leave a comment Edit EntryEdit TagsAdd to MemoriesTell a FriendTrack ThisLink

Previous 1 Next 1 Back to Top

Profile

**selena516** selena516

Advertisement

Customize

Advertisement

Customize

Latest Month

October 2008 S M T W T F S 1234 567891011 12131415161718 19202122232425 262728293031

View All Archives

Tags

beautiful sight confused

View my Tags page

Page Summary

nejiten +0

Syndicate

Powered by


	6. Chapter 6

_**Falling Down**_

As usual training with Guy began at 7:00 am. Neji and Lee were waiting for Tenten. While talking Tenten ran through the clearing yelling "Sorry im late!". She was wearing a pink spaghettin strap with a few crystals, and a pair of loose shorts which showed of her curves on her hips. Neji couldn't stop staring because her hair was also in a ponytail and not in her trademark buns.  
"Ok my youthful students we will start of by sparring, Neji with Tenten and Lee and I.", Said Guy. "Ohhhh yesss thank you sensei i will gladly spar with you", Lee said. "Oh Kami save him", Tenten murmered. "Ok Neji and Tenten go into the clearing near the river", Guy said. "Right away.", they both said, and with that they left in a flash.  
"You sure you want to put up with this?", Neji said with a smirk. "Oh you bet, i have one thing that no one else has.", said Tenten with confidence. "Oh really and what would that be?", said Neji with a playful grin. "That's for you not to know!", said Tenten with a grin on her face. During their spar they both fell breathing very hard and Tenten got in her stance as well as Neji. Tenten escaped around a tree far from Neji. Neji activated his Byakugan to search for her, he couldn't see her at all so he went to look for her. Tenten saw that he left so she went and activated her special move that she was only able to perform. She put chakra strings every where activating hidden traps. She hid again. Neji came back, but didn't notice the traps and stepped on a string activating over 120 kunai's shooting at him, and a 3 huge katana's. "Oh shit". he cursed. He did his 360 palm rotation blocking all the weapons. Then out of no where Tenten appeared running at him with a big katana. He did another rotation but this time causing Tenten to fly in the air screaming in pain. "Ahhhhh", she screamed. Neji saw her falling down to the ground and ran and slid and caught her.  
She was still alive and she looked at Neji in the eyes and whispered "Y-you saved me". She was in his arms. He replied"Im so sorry, but just remember this; what I said last time about me being your protector i meant it", he said soflty. She just stared at him biting her lip while smiling. "Yeah I remember that", she said while leaning in. He started leaning in, just when there lips were inches apart from meeting each other, Lee came in yelling "Training is over you guys." They jumped back and were blushing and looking at each other, and stood up. "Well it seems like were done here Neji so I'll best be leaving now", she said kindly. Just when she put all her stuff away she was about to leave but before she left she ran up to Neji and gave a peck on the cheek and said "Thank you". "Neji stood there dumbfounded while she went away. He smiled and blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gazing at the Sun**_

It was a very sunny, breezy day, in Konoha, and Neji and Tenten were sparring. It was getting pretty dark because the sun was starting to set. Neji and Tenten were having a blast sparring and by the counts of it Neji was winning. Neji had set up a bunch of traps thinking maybe Tenten would be smart enough to fall in one of them(*Think again genius she is a kunochi*)  
Tenten was far enough that Neji's Byukugan couldn't even spot her she set more traps for him knowing where he set his traps, she saw him standing about a inch away from her trap. She cut the invisible chakra string with her kunei, and her trap set off. There was a big expolosion and Neji was shocked and blown 50 feet back toward a tree. Tenten was laughing when she came into the clearing, and Neji just smirked, and cut his string and set of his trap. She was blown 50 feet back toward another tree. Now Neji was laughing."That's what you get you smart ass!". Tenten ran up to him setting off all her traps, and Neji ran up to her setting off all his traps. The explosion was so loud it had to be heard from all over Konoha.  
By the time you were able to see them they were on top of each other, by the way Neji was on top of Tenten. When they looked up they noticed the position they were in and blushed. "I guess I win", Neji said with a tint of red painted on his cheeks. "Not really", said Tenten with a smirk and a blush on her cheeks. Neji looked down to see a kunei near his abdomen. "Fine you win!, but I going to get you next time, just watch!". "In your dreams!", Tenten said while rolling her eyes. " Are you rolling your eyes at me?", Neji said with shock. "Maybe I did, maybe i didn't, who knows XD". "You should respect the Hyuugas you know, because we might do something to you if you disrespected us, and I mean something bad.", Neji said smirking at her.(Oh by the way they are still on top of each other). "Oooh I'm so scared, what will they do to me", she sarcastically. "You really wanna know what we'll do to you", Neji said with a smirk on his face. "Yes, how will you torture me", she said sarcastically. "Fine you asked for it", Neji said smiling.  
Neji started tickling Tenten and she was just laughing like crazy. But when she stopped Neji looked at her confused , and she smiled. "Don't you dare do that to me!" Neji said scared a little. Tenten with her fast reflexes pushed him on the ground and she went on top of him. She started tickling him and he was laughing wildly. She just kept tickling him because she thought his laugh was contagious. Then they both started tickling eachother, and when he heard her laugh he thought he would die. It had to be one of the most gorgeous laughs he has ever heard in his life. They were rolling and rolling down the grass laughing. When they stopped Tenten was still on top of Neji laughing. When she looked at him and he looked at her, he kissed her forehead, and told her "To me you will always win me, because you are stronger than me." Tenten looked at him blushing "You think so, because I thought I was always weak." "Your not weak because your the first person to make me feel like this in a very long time.", and then he hugged her tight. Tenten bit her lip smiling and kissed him on the cheek"Thank you Neji", she said smiling but blushing at the same time. While she rested her head on his chest she was thinking' I wish I could stay like this forever and ever'.  
They stayed gazing at the sunset, with Tenten on Neji's chest smiling and Neji holding her protectively, they were laying down and Neji was smiling thinking ' This is the best moment of my life since my dad died' he thought blushing like crazy. They stayed like that till the sunset went down


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Girl that took him away from her**_

It was sunny day in Konoha and there was a loud commotion. Tenten and Neji were wandering around town and saw a huge crowd. They went up to a stranger and asked what was going on. They said" that a new popstar has just came into town".  
Tenten was smiling very small because she really hated popstars, they were always talking about her being a tomboy, and when she would sa 'hi' they would ignore her. This girl had green eyes, she was about 5'5 and had long brown hair reaching down her back. She just walked away. Tenten thought Neji would be following her, but when she turned back she saw him there looking at the girl with amazement. Then she saw him shake hands with her and she looked at him with so much intensity, and she bit her lip, and blushed.  
Tenten just ignored it, she didn't know why she was so mad, she just was. She walked to the sat by the lake with her feet in the water. Tenten stayed there till dark thinking about what was happening. When she went home she didn't eat, and didn't even get any rest at all.  
The next day she went to train. When she was at the training ground she saw Neji and that GIRL! Tenten stood behind a tree, and saw them laughing. Tenten then noticed that Neji was training with her. Tenten grew very jealous and walked in the clearing. She walked past them, and the sad part was that Neji didn't even notice her. Thinking that he was already used to seeing Tenten, he didn't even notice her one bit. Tenten had a sad face on, and looked at the girl who looked at her and gave her a dirty look and just laughed. Tenten kept walking and heard a " Wooah watch out", when she looked back she saw them on top of each other laughing and Neji gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tenten felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she ran. The girl smiled evily.


	9. Chapter 9

_**When it was Me**_  
It was a very cloudy day in Konoha and Tenten was walking around town when she saw a horrible sight. The girl was kissing Neji on the cheek. Tenten felt like dying, when Neji left Tenten walked past the girl. The girl who earlier on she found out who's name was Chimura, grabbed her hand. "Hey slut why you crying?". "That's none of your business you whore" Tenten spat at her. "Actually it is my business cause im more popular then you, so you better respect me", said Chimura with a attitude. "Ha you make me laugh, you have your head so far up your ass you don't even know what a normal person is anymore.", Tenten yelled at her. "Oh really and what makes you think that? Huh cause last time I remember I think you were jealous of me!" Chimura yelled back. "Ooooh you see what I mean, first of all I hate popstars for one reason, they ruin other people lives by stealing what's important to that person." Tenten yelled. "I didn't steal anything important from you because you have nothing important in this world, and on second thought your not important yourself" Chimura laughed. " I don't give 2 shits about you, your not my mother, and your not my friend, and you can't go up to any one especially me and say that shit because I can slice your throat off any second now." Tenten said with confidence. "Yeah you and what army", Chimura smirked. "I don't need an army, because Im not a regular girl, Im a girl who can fight her own battles, and is not afraid to lose, I never go back on my word when I say I gunna fight you because that to is my nindo, my ninja way", Tenten said smirking. Chimura looked at her in shock at just stood there like a statue.  
Tenten then went near her ear and whispered "If I were you I'd run because I can attack you any second", Tenten said as she held a kunei at her throat. The girl ran for her life into her house. Tenten was pleased, but still hurt by what Chimura said.'Your not important in this world at all'. Tenten ran crying to the training field. What both of them didn't know was that Neji was behind a wall listening to it all. He was shocked to hear Chimura's real side. He ran after Tenten but when he ran to the training field he saw her crying for the first time in his life, and was singing again.  
_**Ooh, no**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah**__****_

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**__**  
**__**Long brown hair all down her back**__**  
**__**Cadillac truck**__**  
**__**So the hell what**__**  
**__**What's so special about that**__**  
**__**She used to model, she's done some acting**__**  
**__**So she weighs a buck 'o 5**__**  
**__**And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like**__****_

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**__**  
**__**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**__**  
**__**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**__**  
**__**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**__****_

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**__**  
**__**What makes her just everything I can never be**__**  
**__**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**__**  
**__**Because I can't remember when it was me**__****_

_**And now you don't feel the same**__**  
**__**I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name**__**  
**__**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**__**  
**__**Now you don't care I'm alive**__**  
**__**How did we let the fire die**__****_

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**__**  
**__**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**__**  
**__**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**__**  
**__**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**__****_

_**What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**__**  
**__**What makes her just everything I can never be**__**  
**__**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**__**  
**__**Because I can't remember when it was me**__****_

_**That made you smile (me)**__**  
**__**That made you laugh (me)**__**  
**__**Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me**__**  
**__**That was your world (me)**__**  
**__**Your perfect girl**__**  
**__**Nothing about me has changed**__**  
**__**That's why I'm here wondering**__****_

_**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)**__**  
**__**What makes her just everything I can never be**__**  
**__**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**__**  
**__**Because I can't remember when it was me**__****_

_**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)**__**  
**__**What makes her just everything I can never be**__**  
**__**What makes her your every dream and fantasy**__**  
**__**Because I can't remember when it was me**__****_

_**When it was me**__**  
**__**When it was me**__**  
**__**When it was me**__**  
**_ Neji heard this and he smiled but felt so guilty. After Tenten finished she was still crying and then felt a pair of strong arms embrace her. She looked up to see Neji looking down at her. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and said"Please don't cry because Im sorry, and it hurts me to see you cry", he said kissing her forehead. Tenten stopped crying and asked "What are you doing here, and how did you know I was here, huh?" "What do you think I heard your conversation with Chimura, and Im so sorry I didn't see it at first, I just thought she was one of those nice girls, I guess I didn't see the other side of her until today, and when I saw you run crying I followed you." He said with a sad face. "Oh um its ok, so you heard everything huh?", she said with a really sad face on. "Yeah I did oh and Tenten what Chimura said about you not being important its not true, your very important especially to me, and I have one question who was this important person you were talking about?" Neji said with a confused look on his face."Oh u-um well this important person I was talking about was you, I didn't want to lose you to Chimura because when I saw you look at her-" "Tenten you will never lose me, and I guess I fell for her because she was famous and all, but you will never lose me, never, i'll always be right there when you need me." Tenten looked up at Neji and said " Really!" she said with a sad look in her eyes. And Neji nodded and said, "I'll prove it to you". "And thats how?" Tenten asked."First i'll do this" and he kissed on her cheek,"and two we need to go up to Chimura and lie to her", "and what kind of lie were you planning Mr Hyuuga?", Tenten said smiling and laughing. "See thats my Tenten, well i was planning to..." and he whispered it in her ear.  
-To hear this song go to you tube and type in paula deanda when it was me


End file.
